


The Prime Minister

by TrueRogue



Category: My Teacher Is an Alien - Bruce Coville
Genre: Affection, Age Difference, Anthropology, Astrophysics, Bullying, Centauri, Close Encounter, Conflict, Cross-cultural, Diplomacy, Discipline, Disguise, Education, Estrangement, Evolution, Exile, Extraterrestrials, First Love, Friendship, Hermaphrodites, Home, Honesty, Honor, Human, Humanity, Intersex, Interspecies Sex, Loyalty, M/M, Nature, New Jersey, New York City, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Older Man/Younger Man, Pacifism, Peace, Politics, Professors, Research, Science, Science Fiction, Secrets, Sex, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenderness, University, Utopia, War, amphibious, blue skin, outcast, parliamentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRogue/pseuds/TrueRogue
Summary: Peter Thompson’s  academic career studying astrophysics has been kicked into orbit in one Labor Day weekend. Will he ever be the same? Or will he simply take what he always intended to do with his life to another level?





	The Prime Minister

**Author's Note:**

> The character of Hoo-Lan does not appear in the story. I have invented another character named Ailo Pua who does not pertain to the My Teacher is an Alien franchise. This is a story of an inter-species sexual encounter, involving a human male engaging with an extraterrestrial who can amphibiously change gender.

It is August 2000, and Peter Thompson is twenty-two. He has graduated top of his class at Columbia University as an astrophysics major (those science fiction books his father, Rod gave him at age ten motivated him) and has just begun a Master's degree back in Columbia's science department. New York is more home to Peter than the New Jersey town of Kennituck Falls could ever be. He marvels at his old bully nemesis Duncan Dougal's intellectual turnaround and his engagement to Susan Simmons, plus his thankfulness that his usually-oblivious father has accepted him as gay and apologized for being so distant from his only son. Then, a substitute professor named "John Smith" appears in Peter's main astrophysics course four days into the new semester. Smith appears to be fifty with a bald head lined with silver hair, stocky and 5 ft. 11 in stature. That Friday when his and Peter's sschedules for the day have concluded, the mysterious Mr. Smith escorts the naturally-curious Peter to his bedsit near 110th and Broadway. Peter wonders inwardly why he isn't questioning the stranger's dubious actions. Upon arrival, Smith opens his bedroom closet to reveal a brilliant, white light. Peter cries out, momentarily terrified but masters his fear immediately. When asked if this luminescent doorway leads somewhere, Smith reveals that it leads to his "real home" and that if he wishes, Peter could accompany him there for the weekend. Realizing that this is the moment he's waited his whole life for, Peter places a phone call to his father to let him know he'll be busy through Labor Day weekend, then takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes before plunging through the doorway.

When Peter opens his eyes, he finds himself in an environment resembling a cross between his favorite science fiction film/TV franchise and the dormitories at Columbia, with creature comforts and technology far and away superior to earth's scientific developments. With little preamble, Peter asks if the substitute is an extraterrestrial, what his real name is and what planet they're on. The extraterrestrial identifies himself as Ailo Pua, prime minister of Proxima II, the second planet in the Proxima Centauri star system. He then proceeds to change his appearance to reveal royal blue skin pigmentation before changing out of his business suit into a more comfortable-looking robe extending to his bare feet. Peter's curiosity to learn about his weekend getaway spot is compounded by a physical attraction to the prime minister and wondering if it is reciprocated. Now, Ailo Pua begins telling Peter about his planet's history.

Ailo is in fact 150 earth years, making him middle aged by the standards of his planet's biology. They are in semi-regular communication with other worlds throughout the Milky Way galaxy, all of which have deemed war and poverty to be without merit and counterproductive to existence in the cosmos. All the worlds are independent but friendly, answering calls of distress to each other with ease and pride. Proxima's species have existed for millions of years, half of which was spent in contact with the other realms of the galaxy. Biologically, the Proximans are similar to earthlings, except that they only reproduce at age fifty, giving each generation time to prepare for parenthood. Scientifically, they are, as Peter guesed, way ahead of Earth, such that a filter was imbedded in the transporter they stepped through to eliminate any foreign agents in their bodies, making both men disease free. They are genitally amphibious, permitting any two to mate and reproduce, without fear of sexual discrimination. Using a viewscreen in his sitting room, Ailo shows Peter the surface of the planet, mostly fertile terrain with similar vegetation and animals to Earth, cities with dwellings for every resident, quick, effortless transport from one location to another and an employment system in which each citizen is encouraged to utilize their full potential for equal recompense. A utopian society. Their government is a parliamentary system, and Ailo Pua's father had been prime minister before him. Every resident wishing to live alone is afforded full privacy, especially the planetary prime minister. When Peter asks if they haven't made contact with Earth because they're afraid that the human race could negatively impact the galaxy, the prime minister tells him his instincts are immense and that he's more right than he may know. Ideally, Ailo Pua should not have brought Peter to Proxima II.

After preparing a meal in which Prime Minister Pua (who insists that Peter call him Ailo) shares some of Peter's favorite foods (steak, green beans and mashed potatoes with sparkling apple cider), the prime minister beds him down in a spare bedroom. When they say their goodnight, they mutually (and silently) lament that they aren't bedding down together. Over the next two days, Ailo and Peter tell each other about their personal lives, how Peter was teased in school and neglected by his father (who still accepts Peter’s sexuality) before finding out how smart Duncan was and that Susan loved him - how Ailo was thankful to have upheld the planet's status quo, excelled at his family line's role in government (having produced a son working his own way up through the system) and gaining the respect of his population . . . all the while fostering a deep, dark secret which he couldn't share with anyone, including his parents or his mate. He is captivated by Earth, its diverse culture, its diverse people and its day-to-day activities. Everything about it from fine art to fatality rate seems to capture his imagination. Ailo is as fascinated by a species at war with itself as his own people are appalled by it. He believes that the other residents of the cosmos are blind to turn their backs on Earth, thinking that the key to negating what is damaged about the planet would be giving them more teachers. Upon hearing Ailo express this regret, Peter can only agree, citing the prime minister's perfect disguise as a substitute professor of science in an Ivy League University as proof that it could work. However, somewhat dogmatic constraints in the Proximan government have banned open contact with the human race. Peter goes to bed that Sunday night remorseful that his dream of exploring the galaxy might be crashing in as quickly as it has come true.

After lunch the next afternoon (vegetarian beans with green salad), Ailo Pua bids Peter accompany him into his master bedroom where he tweaks a control to shut out the Proximan sunlight. Peter immediately gains a sense of urgency and passion about his new friend, different from his earlier composure and wonders what's to come next. Ailo approaches the curious (and aroused) Peter Thompson half apprehensively and tells him that their time is short and Peter will have to return home that night. When Peter asks how much longer they have and how the prime minister wishes to use it, Ailo tells him he'll be brought back to their transit point in four hours. Hesitating, he then reveals that Peter's research in astrophysics is what caught his attention, which led Prime Minister Pua to observe the boy's comings and goings at a distance. Apparently, this observation has instigated a blossoming attraction to Peter which has immediately become flaming desire during those three days. He may risk outright expulsion not only from the government but from the planet, but Ailo wants to engage in inter species intercourse with Peter. He says that his love for the aspiring scientist has become so overpowering that he would gladly sacrifice what he thinks of as a dull, unchallenged existence just for one truly enjoyable moment with Peter. As the conversation progresses, Ailo's breath becomes heavier and his tone more urgent, more passionate. Peter expresses a mutual desire but is afraid to answer it, not wishing to be the one who makes the prime minister lose everything. Now shedding tears, Ailo begs Peter not to worry about that, that the moment would mean everything to him and he wants both of them to embrace it. Shedding all their clothes, Peter beholds Ailo’s pleasing plumpness and sees that he has physically opened the way for Peter to enter inside him, which he does almost as soon as they make physical contact. Then, they hug, kiss and lie together in Ailo's kingsize bed, the prime minister weeping in sheer ecstasy.

Peter returns to his dormitory at Columbia University that night, his mind totally blown but knowing just how significant his research could be to the future of his people. If the human race doesn't extinguish itself first, he could help advance his home planet's science to the point where the space program could be revised into a new aeronautical program geared towards making Earth's solar system "just the place around the corner". By the end of that semester, the substitute teacher known as "John Smith" has resurfaced, appearing as he did that previous September, now applying full-time to Columbia as a professor of humanities. Peter enrolls in one of his courses during the spring 2001 semester. Peter makes regular visits to his teacher's 110th-Street abode, where only the two of them know that he is really Ailo Pua, one of the most beloved leaders of the planetary parliament on Proxima II, outcast for answering to an honest call of nature which put him at odds with his world's dogma. As he climbs the ladder towards a Ph. D. in astrophysics and propulsion research, Peter routinely expresses a lingering hope that the human race will bury its self-hating practices and make itself worthy of acquaintance with the rest of the galaxy, thereby bringing his closest friend and occasional bed partner - who still has another 150 years of living to do - out of exile.


End file.
